Deidara is a hero
by runahime
Summary: Cerita konyol Akatsuki! Deidara rela kerja banting tulang demi teman2nya. Saya gak pandai mendeskripsikannya lebh detail.....baca aja.....! OneShot!


**HALOOOO!!! Kenalin, nama saya Haruno Rizuki-kun. Ini fic Naruto pertama saya....maaf kalo aneh!!! Tapi yang nge Upload fic ini kakak saya....Hatake Rie!! Ok, deh! Langsung baca aja, yah.....  
**

**Title :** Deidara is a hero

**author :** Haruno Rizuki-kun

**Fic Rated :** T

**Pairing : ** Baca aja yaaa!

**Summary : **Cerita konyol Akatsuki!!! Saya gak pandai mendeskripsikannya.....baca aja.....!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**DEIDARA IS A HERO  
**

By : Haruno Rizuki-kun

Hari ini pada bulan Februari, salju turun sangat lebatnya...

"Kok pada bulan beginian salju turun sih?? Abis itu lebat banget turunnya.." gumam Itachi sambil medi-pedi-cure.

"....."

"Dei, kok bisa ya??"

"...."

"Elo budeg yah?? Atau..."

"Itachi elo ngomong sama siapa sih??? Elo liat kan gue lagi nyisir nih rambut!!" kata Deidara sambil menyibakan rambut kuningnya (Author kesilauan. Diharapkan memakai kacamata hitam).

"Brengsek lo!! Jadi gue ngomong sama siapa lagi kalo bukan sama lo!!! Disini kan Cuma kita berdua!!" sewot Itachi kesel sama tuh banci kuning.

"Kita?? Elo aja kali... Gue kan lagi sendirian." Sindir Deidara.

Itachi menahan kesabarannya. Biasa, Uchiha gitu. Harus kalem.

"Yipie.. Horai.. Yipie.. Horas..." teriak Tobi yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa undangan.

"Horas?? Lo orang batak ya.?!" Tanya Deidara bingung.

"Ya iya donk. Masa ya iya lah."

"Bahasa darimana lo?? Lagipula lo ngapain kesini!!" sewot Itachi yang sumpek kedatangan makhluk aneh.

"Yah gue mo main ski gitu lho.. Lagi pula ngapain gue pake syal bergambar Dora, topi bergambar hello kitty, kaos kaki bergambar Winnie the pooh, juga sepatu berbentuk muka kisame?? Untuk apa nih gue pake kalo bukan mo main ski???"

"Saljunya diluar sono, ini sih di markas goblok!!!" sewot Itachi.

"Yah gue taok!! Gue kan mo keluar. Ternyata level otakmu lebih parah dari Kebo!!!!!"

Itachi mengelus-ngelus dadanya. Dia menahan sabar terus-terusan, padahal mukanya udah merah bahkan kuning juga ijo dilangit yang biru (Author kagak nyambung).

"WOI!!! Brengsek sih Pein!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Kakuzu barusan kembali beli daging.

"Kenapa, Zu?!" Tanya Dei dan Ita serentak (Ciehh kompak nih. GAPLOOK).

"Tuh si Pein. Tadi ada kertas dari si Pein.."

"Apa isinya?? Tagihan si Pein yah!!!"

"Gini isinya.. EHEM..EHEM..

_Assalamualaikum....Wr. Wb._

_Langsung aja ye... _

_Hari ini gue sama Konan pada musim salju yang lebat ini mo pindah sementara ke Hawaii... ehe..he... Naik Titanic lo!!! Karena itu, diharapkan kalian harus beres-beresin tuh markas._

_Jadi jika gue pulang ntar, tuh markas harus bersih sekinclong gigi Kisame._

_Karena itu, 'SELAMAT BEKERJA' yah.... kalo kagak......_

_Siap-siap aja lo!!!!!!!!_

_Sekali lagi, gue ucapkan selamat berlibur.............................................................................................................................._

_Salam_

_Konan dan Pein (yang ganteng)........._

"Busyet nih orang!! Kagak bertanggung jawab tuh!!!!!!!!" sewot Kakuzu sambil makan tuh kertas.

"Tuh orang emang mo enaknya!!! Mo bulan madu berduaan aja sih!!!!" teriak Deidara meledak.

"Masa bertiga???? Mana Mau si Pein bertiga ama lo Dei.." sahut Zetsu sang mata-mata, hidung-hidung, juga mulut-mulut.

"Brengsek lo!!!!!!!"

"Oh ya!! Ngomong-ngomong si 'CACAT' tuh mana???" Tanya Kakuzu heran..

"Elo ngehina gue yach!! Mentang-mentang gue kagak punya tangan. Gue telan lo!!" sela Zetsu yang merasa dihina.

"Sabar..sabar.. Jangan main makan-makan segala.. Entar elo muntaber. Maksud gue 'CACAT' tuh si Hidan. 'CALON USTAT" Kakuzu ngejelasin.

"Yeii itu sih USTAD bukan USTAT!!!" sewot Deidara.

"Tapi kedengarannya sama aja kan!! Lo terlalu banget tuh..."

"Lo mo ngapain nanya-nanya Hidan. Tumben. Biasanya elo kalo liat muka dia pingin elo jahit aja tuh moncongnya yang selalu ceramah non-stop!!!" Tanya Zetsu heran.

"Gue mo ngutang sama dia lagi taok!!!" jawab Kakuzu singkat.

"Ohh..." desis mereka berdua. Sedangkan Itachi tertidur di kursi goyang menghabiskan masa tuanya pada cuaca salju yang lebat.

Kakuzu pun beranjak pergi menemui Hidan.

"Lalu Sasori sama Kisame mana????" Tanya Deidara pada Zetsu. Yang pasti kagak nanya ke Itachi kalee... Lagi bobok tuh orang.

"Oh kalo si Sasori diluar lagi asik bermain bola salju sama si Tobi. Kalo Kisame gue kagak taok."

Maklum Sasori masa kanak2 nya suram banget. Sesuram wajah Kisame. Lagipula di Suna kagak ada salju, tapi pasir ada kok.

Saat Kakuzu menuju tempat ritualnya Hidan, tiba-tiba didepan pintunya ada bacaan.

'_Jangan ganggu gue. Gue lagi ritual non-stop selama musim salju. Biasa, calon ustad._

_Dimohon untuk mengerti, terutama Kakuzu. Kalo mo minjem duit tunggu saljunya berhenti yach..._

_I MISS U KAKUZU, hik..hik..'_

_Salam_

_H. Muh. Hidan Solehah Zainal Ali a.k.a Calon Ustad._

"..............................."

Kakuzu kehabisan kata-kata untuk berbicara. Bukan karena tidak dapat pinjaman, tapi tuh anak emang terlalu banget nyalinya jadi ustad. Padahal jelas-jelas kagak mungkin.

"Akkh...... daging gue mana??? Jangan-jangan tertinggal lagi diruangan sana. Untung-untung gak dimakan sama Zetsu...." tukas Kakuzu panik sambil berharap dagingnya tak dimakan. Ia cepat bergegas kesana dengan raut wajah cemas dan gemas (wajah beginian dibilang gemas. CUIHHH).

"Deidara!!! Zetsu!!! Mana daging yang barusan gue beli ta..."

"KRAUS.. KRAUS.. Elo bilang apa?? KRAUS.. Jangan ganggu gue ato elo gue KRAUSS..KRAUS makan..." kata Zetsu sambil memakan daging yang dibeli Kakuzu.

Kakuzu terdiam sejenak.. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya sampai matanya bengkak.

"Hmmph..."

"Deidara..." Tanya Kakuzu.

"Hmmph.."

"Deidara!!!! ELO TAOK KAN KALO TUH DAGING UNTUK MAKANAN KITA!!!!!!!" teriak Kakuzu meledak. Mengalahkan bom C3 Deidara.

"Hmmph.." jawab Deidara singkat. Bahkan sangat singkat.

"JADI KENAPA LO BIARIN SI ZETSU MAKAN?!!?"

"Hm.. Gue kagak mo makan tuh daging taok!! Hmm."

"Why??? Gue dah capek belinya mahal-mahal, KUNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!"

"Elo beli daging gelonggongan kan!! Tadi gue periksa taok!! Terlalu banget lo. Daging kayak gitu dibilang mahal!! Jadi gue kasih aja ke Zetsu.."

"Tapi tuh makanan untuk makanan kita selama musim salju taok!!!!"

"Elo tau kan, kalo memakan daging gelonggongan tuh hukumnya haram!!! Elo Tanya aja sendiri sama si H. Muhammad Hidan Solehah Zainal Ali tuh!!!" tukas Deidara kayak ustad aja. Jangan-jangan Deidara mau mengalahi status si Hidan kale...

Kakuzu terdiam semilyar bahasa. Lalu dia beranjak pergi. Percuma adu mulut sama Deidara. Pasti bakalan kalah. "Lebih baik gue pergi dan menangisi daging yang tidak dapat kembali..hik..hik.."pekiknya dalam hati sambil berjalan dan berjalan.

"Hmmph..."

---

"YIHAAA!!! Lo kena Tob.. Ye..ye.. skornya 8 – 7 deh!!" ujar Sasori girang setelah melempar segumpal bola salju dan mengenai si muka rata.

Ternyata beginikah sifat asli Sasori... menggelikan. Pekik Deidara dalam hati melihat pertarungan aneh tsb dari jendela. Deidara ngikik. Sedangkan Itachi ngorok.

"IHH.. Senpai curang!!! Masa ngelempar bola salju saat Tobi lagi ngeluarin parfum (Maksudnya yang bau itu..). Main tuh harus sporofit taok!!!"

"Sportif bego. Lagi pula dalam perang, curang itu dihalalkan taok. Elo juga boleh curang kok." Ujar Sasori dengan ajaran sesatnya.

"Gak mau. Tobi anak baik. Kagak boleh curang. Terserah senpai deh kalo mo curang. Pokoknya Tobi anak baik!!! TITIK!!!" sahutnya memberikan ajaran lurus. Abis itu belok kanan.

Sasori hanya bersabar dihina begitu. Tapi itu membuatnya senang karena bisa bermain dengan curang.

"Baik. Kita lanjuti permainannya ya Senpai..."

"Tob, ada serangga warna pelangi dibelakang lo..."

"HAH!! Mana?? Mana?? Tobi penasaran mo liat...." teriak Tobi penasaran banget.

PLASSHH.. Sebuah bola salju mengenai Tobi.

"YEAHHH!!! Kena lagi!! 9 – 7!!!! YIHA.. HA.. HA..!!!!"

"Curang!! Curang!!" Kata Tobi dengan nada ambulance.

Deidara Cuma bisa geleng-geleng melihat keduanya tuh. (Deidara sok dewasa gih!!) Tiba-tiba ada sebuah kertas bewarna ungu (selera warna yang payah) dibawah kursi goyang Itachi. Deidara mengambilnya.

"Ini?? Ini dari Kisame...!!! Apaan isinya??" teriak Deidara sekeras-kerasnya seperti habis menemukan harta karun. Dengan penuh penasaran dibukanya surat tersebut.

_From : cute shark_

_To : Everybody in the world_

_Pada musim salju yang lebat ini, air kan pada beku semua. _

_Jadi gue minggat dan pergi ke samudera pasifik untuk sementara waktu. _

_Don't Cry 'bout me. _

_Aku akan kembali, tenang saja..... _

_Salam_

_Cute Shark with Love_

"Apaan cute shark!!!! Beast Shark taok!! Gimana sih semua!!!" teriaknya membuat para hewan bermigrasi.

Abisnya semua hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri.

Pein, Konan menghabiskan bulan madu di Hawaii selama musim salju.

Hidan melakukan ritual non-stop selama musim salju.

Kakuzu menangisi daging yang telah hilang selama musim salju.

Itachi tidur menghabisi masa tuanya selama musim salju.

Zetsu kelaparan tanpa daging selama musim salju.

Kisame berenang di laut pasifik selama musim salju.

Tobi dan Sasori bermain bola salju selama musim salju.

Deidara sekarang hanya stres sendiri. Dia hanya menunggu gila yang telah menantinya. (Author : Deidara jangan gila dulu donk.. Selama musim salju RSJ lagi penuh taok!!!)

"Kejam!!! Ini terlalu kejam!!! Hik..hik..hik.." Deidara menangis ala banci.

Tapi akhirnya Deidara bangkit. Dengan semangat 45 ia membereskan markas kumuh tersebut menjadi kinclong. Mencuci pakaian Akatsuki juga celana dalam bahkan BH Konan. Dengan jerih payah, penuh derita, dengan derita, menghabiskan derita, juga gurita, ia melakukan pekerjaan ini.

Akhirnya setelah sebulan lamanya, salju pun berhenti. Musim Durian telah datang.

"Yeah!!! Tobi menang!!! Skor Tobi . sedangkan Senpai . Makanya Senpai jangan curang. Yipie Horay Yipie Horas!!!" sahut Tobi bangga.

Sasori hanya menangisi kekalahannya.

Mereka berdua kembali ke Markas peot itu. Sedangkan Itachi telah bangun dari masa tuanya ke masa mudanya (kok bisa??). Hidan telah keluar dari kamarnya dan berevolusi menjadi ustad amatir yang sok tahu. Kakuzu telah berhenti menangisi dagingnya yang hilang karena telah dimuntahkan Zetsu. Zetsu telah menjadi vegetarian. Kisame telah selesai dari berenangnya. Pein dan Konan kembali dari Hawaii menggunakan sekoci murahan (kok bisa?? Perginya naik Titanic pulang naik sekoci??).

Tobi dan Sasori adalah orang yang pertama kali melihat keadaan markas. "WUAHHH!!! Ini beneran markas kita??? Kok kinclong buanget sih!!! Siapa yang beresin??" Tanya Tobi setengah mati tak percaya.

"Mana taok-taok gue nyok..." tukas Sasori singkat.

"Yeah!!! Gue telah kembali muda. Setelah lama menghabisi masa tua gue!! Yes.. yess..!" Tukas Itachi semangat. "Lo?? Siapa yang ngecat kursi goyang gue?? Warna Pink pula tuh!! WEKKS!!"

"WUAHH!! Celana gue wangii banget. Padahal nih celana bauknya minta maaf gih!!" ujar Kisame yang telah pulang.

"WEISSS!!! Banyak buangett daging!! Bertuliskan _'Untuk Zetsu si Kanibal belang temannya Sumanto'._ Tapi sekarang gue kan vegetarian?? Deidara goblok!!" ujar Zetsu sambil membuang daging yang setumpuk 1 Ton.

"WUAHHH!!! Ada uang seribu dari Deidara buat gue!!! Elo emang teman yang baik Dei!!!" Teriak yang sudah tak asing lagi si Kakuzu RP.

Pein dan Konan kembali dari bulan madunya. Pein telah menyiapkan rinnegannya jika tuh markas masih bauk taik ayam, kencing Tobi, juga keringat amis Kisame.

"WUAHHH!! Nih markas kumuh ato hotel bintang lima sih!!" teriak Pein yang dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotent, gangguan kehamilan dan janin. (uupss!! Author ngelantur)

"Gue kayaknya kena kanker deh!!" ujar Itachi kesakitan.

"Tobi kena gangguan janin nih!!" teriak Tobi mengguling-guling juga melompat-lompat.

"Tangan gue puntung deh!!" sahut Zetsu

"Itu sih emang dari sononya kale....!!!" sewot Kisame sambil pake celana dalam yang wangi. Abis ntuh bauk amis lagi. DIJAMIN!!

"Deidara telah melakukan ini semuanya buat kita!! Sampe-sampe BH gue bersih, putih, harum, seputih salju. Padahal BH gue kan bauk abis ntu berjamur pula!!" Konan membuka aib didepan Pein.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Pein makin cinta aja ama Konan. (Selera Pein payah!!)

"Sekarang dimana Deidara!! Gue pingin banget kasih sebuah ciuman ke partner gue!!" ujar Sasori dah nyiapin bibirnya yang seksi dan montok.

---

Akhirnya mereka mencari Deidara kemana-mana. Mencari di dapur, kulkas, laci, kaos kaki Kisame, botol jin, bahkan di TPU. Mereka belum menemukan Deidara juga,

"Dah ketemu belom??" Tanya sang leader.

"Kalo udah elo bakal liat makhluk kuning pastinya bego!!!"

Tiba-tiba ada seorang datang ke markas mereka.

"Siapa sih lo!!" desis Pein dengan angkuhnya.

"Elo sendiri siapa??" ujarnya balik.

"Gue???"

"Bukan!! Ya elo goblok!!"

"Gue Nicholas Pein Andreas ato juga Siti Nagato. Elo???"

"Unknown."

"Unknown apaan!!! Siapa sih nama lo!!!"

"Oh! Bilang dari tadi donk. Nama gue Unknown Man."

Pein hanya mengangguk ajah. Padahal kagak tau tuh.

"Ngapain elo kesini Unk?"

"Oh... Gue mo nyampein pesan...."

---

"Si kuning tuh emang nyusahin orang aja!!!" ujar Itachi.

"Elo gimana sih!! Dia telah berbaik hati mengecat kursi goyang lo." Batin Kisame.

"Norak taok!!"

"DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA............................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Semua orang kaget mendengar teriakan Pein tsb. Mereka semua berlari kearah Pein.

"Any problem, Pein??" Tanya Kisame yang abis mempelajari bahasa Inggris dilaut.

Pein menyodorkan surat dari Unknown Man.

Isi suratnya :

_Holla Everybody!!! Nih aku Deidara._

_Yah setelah gue ngeberesin semuanya, tiba-tiba aja Dewa Jashin ngajak gue liburan._

_Maksud gue liburan selamanya. Ha..ha..ha.._

_Mmuahhhh!!_

_The Hero Deidara...._

"De..Deidara?? hik..hik.. dia mati.. hik..hik.." tangis Kisame.

"Bukannya bagus kan?? 'Good Bye, Hero!!! Semoga elo bahagia di alam baka sono!!!" teriak Itachi menangis bahagia. Emang dari dulu Itachi benci tuh sama banci itu. Baguslah, kan sudah tidak ada menyaingi rambut berkilau Itachi. (Kejammm)

"YEAHHH!!! Hari ini kita buat pesta perginya Deidara!!!" usul Pein.

"WOOKEYY…..!!!." Sahut semuanya.

Akhirnya mereka membuat sebuah pesta besar-besaran menyambut kepergian Deidara...

**THE END**

**Ceritanya ada yang ganjal deh....**

**'Who is Unknown Man??'**

**Itu sih Deidara bego!!! Dia belom mati kok!! Cuma dah pergi rohnya doank. Oke deh!!! Mohon di review....No Flame!**


End file.
